Mizuhara
was a member of the Human Liberation Army against the Orphnoch. He fatally shot Mina as he stole the Faiz Belt, only to be killed in self-defense by Yuji Kiba, who recovered the Faiz Belt. History Mizuhara led his team to infiltrate Smart Brain company to take over the Emperor Gear. However, the newfound bullets to annihilate the Orphnoch, created by Professor Nomura was still under development and failed to kill the Orphnoch. Mizuhara ran away while leaving his team to die helplessly when Masato arrived and helped the group to escape. When Mizuhara arrived at the base, Mari yelled at him to lead the team to be annihilated and making things worse. But Mizuhara defended himself by telling that Nomura's invention was the reason of their failure with Nomura said that those bullets were not ready before being taken. Mari said to wait for Faiz to return only to be yelled by Mizuhara that Faiz was no longer exist. Yuji and his friends were there too and wanted to talk about their doing, only to be scolded off, especially as their existence as Orphnoch had been well known. Their argument was stopped by Masato as he asked for his second plate meal, arrogantly claiming that only he is the one the humanity need, not Emperor Gear, not even Faiz. After a one day of Orphnoch's raid, Takumi returned. However, Mizuhara wasn't pleased to see Takumi and provoked him by calling him an Orphnoch as he heard a rumor that only Orphnoch who can use the Faiz Gear. Takumi refused Mizuhara to have Faiz Gear to be given to him because Takumi dislike his personality. Mari and Keikuchi defended Takumi, unaware that Takumi was indeed an Orphnoch. During the night when Takumi visited Mina to learn of why his memory got altered, Mizuhara sneaked on him to steal the Faiz Gear. When he shot Takumi, Mina guarded Takumi with her body, leaving her to death. Mizuhara irresponsibly left the scene as he took the gear. Yuji knew what Mizuhara had done and told him only to bring the Faiz Gear back to Takumi. Mizuhara got annoyed and used the Faiz Gear with Yuji transformed in the mean of self defense, only to get dejected. Mizuhara met his end when Yuji threatened him while walking slowly in the mean of taking the Faiz Gear, but Mizuhara threw a grenade on Yuji. Mizuhara thought that he won the fight while laughing in the maniac manner until he realized that the explosion accidentally made Yuji's sword to be flown towards his heart. Personality Mizuhara is an inferior version of Masato Kusaka, bearing the similar hatred and arrogant as him. Different than Masato, Mizuhara is less cautionous and often to lead his allies to die without any achievement even for himself. His personality become his fatal flaw when Takumi Inui return, by taking Faiz Gear in hope that he can become Faiz. He was unaware that Faiz is truly an Orphnoch and accidentally killed by Yuji when he threw a grenade to him as Yuji's sword flew towards his heart Behind the Scenes Portrayal Mizuhara was portrayed by . Appearances * Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost Category:Deceased Category:555 Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains